You Say Hiccup, I Say Astrid
by wikelia
Summary: Modern AU. Astrid does not like it when people make fun of her boyfriend. It does not matter if they are joking or not. Rated T for language.


**I should stop writing stories based on personal experiences. But this was too funny.**

Her and Hiccup's late night walks were always so serene, so peaceful. Most of the time, they would talk, and he would hold her hand and gently tug her forward, and they'd laugh about things they weren't supposed to laugh about in school, like the twins' most recent prank. Sometimes, for a little while, she would jump on his back, and he would walk her around, making sarcastic comments about horses. And then sometimes they would just walk quietly, enjoying the bliss of the night and being together.

Astrid was very much in love with her boyfriend.

Honestly, which girl would not be? He was simply amazing, he was so sweet to her, and he was a dork. An absolute dork. Her dork.

And as such, people were not allowed to say anything bad about him. For the longest time, Hiccup Haddock had been the center of the school's ridicule. People mocked him and made fun of him wherever he went. Following a series of events that involved Hiccup's cat, Toothless, his father, Stoick, and her own self, Hiccup had found a place in high school life. Barely anyone made fun of him anymore. But when anyone _tried,_ she would throw them such a glare that they would shut up immediately. And anyone who tried to backbite ended up with a bruised cheek. No one was allowed to insult Hiccup Haddock. She _would_ harm them bodily.

Now they were just walking, and it was almost 11. Since her and Hiccup lived on the same street, their parents allowed them to walk around the neighborhood at night, provided they do it with each other and not alone (both of their parents were very protective). It was one of those silent nights, where neither of them said anything, the wind seemed to whisper it for them. She slipped her hand into his and felt him squeeze it gently, a smile spreading on his face.

" _Marco!"_

Both teens' heads whipped up, looking for the source of the sound, which they directed to a house across the street. Astrid could see the silhouette of a few kids on the balcony, but since it was night, she could not see their faces very well.

" _Marco!"_

Hiccup looked at her, silently asking if she knew what they were doing. He looked so awfully lost, it was funny. Of course _she_ knew what they were doing, it was the classic "I-Say-Marco-You-Say-Polo" game. Before she could tell Hiccup that, he opened his mouth and yelled back, "Um, what?"

Even from here, she could hear the giggles and laughs. Her blood boiled. They were laughing at Hiccup. _Her_ dork. _How dare they?_ It wasn't his fault he was so...innocent, although not knowing the Marco Polo game could hardly be considered innocence. But Hiccup had not had that many friends growing up, so she was not surprised that he had never played it. The poor boy. But he hadn't yelled it that loudly. She suspected they hadn't even heard what he said, which was confirmed the next time they yelled.

" _Well, screw you too!"_

Oh hell no. She was not about to let some twelve year olds, who were trying too hard to be cool, insult Hiccup. In any way. It was too bad that she couldn't see their faces. Otherwise, she could find them in the morning and...talk to them. With her fists.

Since she _couldn't_ see them, Astrid did the only thing that came to mind. She grabbed Hiccup's hand, tugged him forward, and yelled out:

" _Polo, bitch!"_

This made them laugh even harder, but she didn't care. As long as they were laughing at _her_ , and not Hiccup, it was fine. Stupid twelve year olds.

Hiccup squeezed her hand again and she looked at him. Without saying a word, he leaned forward and kissed her, caressing her cheek with one hand while the other ran through her usually tied hair. She had let it loose for him tonight.

When they pulled apart, Hiccup merely grinned and Astrid grinned back, the echoes of the kids laughing dying down behind them. It was just him and her. Together.

And without breaking the silence, Hiccup and Astrid continued their walk, enjoying the night.

 **Hint, hint, I was not Hiccup or Astrid. I was the annoying kid on the balcony. But I'm not twelve. But me and my cousins were acting like it, so...ah well.**

 **You do not know how hard we laughed when this happened. We repeated, "Polo, bitch!" for about an hour, laughing more each time.**


End file.
